bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rekishi Riraita
| birthday = September 24 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'7" (170.18 cm) | weight = 134 lbs (60.78 kg) | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Self | previous affiliation = Rekishi no Ban'nin Shinigami Alliance | occupation = Harbinger of Death | previous occupation = Fumito no Kage Assassin | team = Decem Gladiis | previous team = Rekishi no Ban'nin#Fumito no Kage | partner = None | previous partner = Joan Kurosaki G.G. Roadraid | base of operations = Traveling | marital status = Unknown | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Kaiki | bankai = Mugen Kaiki }} Rekishi Riraita (リライタ歴史, Riraita Rekishi) is a rogue who started his own movement to destroy both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. He was formerly called Ōkarasu (大鴉, The Raven) when he was part of the Rekishi no Ban'nin. Appearance Rekishi usually is covered in bandages from head to toe, with some tufts of hair sticking out. He wears gloves made of reactive cloth used to execute one of his Vital Force attacks. He usually wears a purple kimono with one of his bandaged arms exposed. Before he was burned, he had raven-black hair. Personality As a child, Rekishi wished to obtain all the knowledge he possibly could. This fueled his eagerness of learning and attracted the Rekishi no Ban'nin to take the boy as an apprentice. Back in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, he was considered the ultimate assassin by Mizu Kurosaki. His influence on the outcome of the war was great, in that he would be assigned all of the jobs that required Hikaru Kurosaki's power and Mizu Kurosaki's finesse all in one package. Post-war, he took on a more philosophical approach to the world, searching for an ultimate truth to rule all, Humans, Arrancars, and Shinigami alike. He also has no tolerance for weak people. He wishes the destruction of all the weak and create worlds of the strong. Due to this, he has plans which involve bringing the World of the Living and the Soul Society in contact so he can create a new universe where he is king. History When Rekishi was born, his mother passed from giving birth to him, her 7th child. His father blamed him for his wife's passing and subsequently kicked Rekishi out of his house without even naming him. Rekishi wandered the land, eventually collapsing from exhaustion. He was saved by a girl calling herself G.G. Roadraid. G.G. took in Rekishi as a little brother. Since he had no name at the time, G.G. gave him the name Ōkarasu since he had raven-colored hair. He learned that G.G. was a Rekishi no Ban'nin of the Shakai-Tekina class, recording Social history. Rekishi read all of the history that G.G. recorded, though he was scolded many times for reading some of her more adult content. Seeing how her occupation would allow someone to learn the history of the worlds, Rekishi spent his time observing and recording his observations as if he were a Rekishi no Ban'nin. One day, G.G. took notice of his work and submitted it to the elders of the Ban'nin, explaining how she found Rekishi and what he had been doing. Rekishi's accounts told of the different discoveries he had made while G.G. was doing her job, discovering things that even the Ban'nin elders had no knowledge of, including his discovery of Sekki-Seki rock. After lengthy discussion, Rekishi became one of the Rekishi no Ban'nin as a Hakken-Sha, a Discoverer. :Still in Progress Powers and Abilities *'Perfect Memory': Rekishi's intense mental training as a Rekishi no Ban'nin left no room for error in his memory. After seeing something once, he can analyze nearly everything about it. He also is able to parrot back anything he has read word for word after reading it once. *'Vast Spiritual Pressure': Rekishi's spiritual pressure has been stated to be great enough to rewrite the charts of measurement. His power has been enough to bring Hikaru's inner circle, including Mizu, to their knees from his power. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Rekishi follows his own style of swordsmanship, incorporating quick one-hit kills. *' ': Due to his involvement in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Rekishi was able to master Shunpō to the same caliber as Hikaru Kurosaki. In the incident where he was attacked by the Kidō Corps, 15 members used Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō to restrain him. *'Onikawa': (鬼皮 lit. Demon Skin) During the post-war events of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Rekishi was ambushed by the , and subjected to endless barrages of Sokatsui and Shakkahō, effectively scorching his skin forever. Due to this, he can now withstand any form of flame attack, including incineration. This is also due to a Kidō he invented to absorb flames and convert them to his own power. *' Master': Rekishi has knowledge of nearly every Kidō (with some exceptions), and he has created his own Kidō for his personal use. **'Honō Shirei-kan': (炎司令官 lit. Commander Flame) This Kidō allows Rekishi to absorb flames into his body and convert the flames into his own reiatsu. Rekishi can retain the absorbed flames depending on their power. Usually, Rekishi does not keep the absorbed power as it can cause strain on his body. When he absorbs flame attacks, his internal body temperature increases proportionally to his reiatsu. *'Reiseī User': Rekishi demonstrated use of Reiseī attacks in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War. He has been known to use 2 different attacks: ** Guren Ame ** Bakuhatsu-Senotoji Zanpakutō Kaiki (回帰 lit. Regression) is the name of Rekishi's Zanpakutō It's most common form is a serrated katana, but there have been cases where Rekishi uses the bandages on his body as the sealed form for Kaiki. ' ' Kaiki is released with the command, End everything old, Begin something new. Realize my new era. Kaiki takes it's serrated katana form when released. It is an unknown type Zanpakutō with a flame-subtype. :Shikai Special Ability: Rekishi's Zanpakutō primarily makes anything that the blade touches burst into flames. From this, he can absorb the flames and convert it to his own Reiatsu with his Honō Shirei-kan. After something has been burned by his Blade's power, he cann :*'Tetsu-en:' (鉄炎, Iron Flame) Rekishi's flames can become compressed to where they coat his blade. This is similar to Raian Getsueikirite's Hinochidaichi no Jokai, except Kaiki cannot completely incinerate anything that it touches when using Tetsu-en. :*'Hairyūshi no Soyokaze:' (灰粒子の微風, Breeze of Ash Particles) The ashes left behind from Rekishi's flames are able to be used as a distraction against his opponents. :*'Mīra no Honō:' (ミイラの炎, Flame of the Mummified) Rekishi's blade resists opposing fire to where incinerating it is next to impossible. ' ' Mugen Kaiki (無限回帰 lit. Infinite Regression) is the name of Rekishi's Bankai. His Zanpakutō doesn't change much except for the aura of flames that it exudes periodically. It's powers are unknown. Fullbring Eliminator (エリミネーター Eriminētā) is the name of Rekishi's Fullbring. Rekishi usually uses his Fullbring against Hollows to make sure they are destroyed rather than purified, just to get on the Soul Society's nerves. Eliminator lies within Rekishi's bandages in his left arm. He can use them to cover a Hollow or Arrancar, sapping all their reishi and destroying them. Trivia * Rekishi Riraita's theme is Absolute by Thousand Foot Krutch. * Rekishi Riraita's name means Re-writer of History. Behind the Scenes Rekishi Riraita is based off of Makoto Shishio from Rurouni Kenshin, mostly as a foil to Hikaru Kurosaki.